This invention relates in general to auxilliary vehicle traction aid for rubber tired vehicles intended to be used in case such a vehicle lacks sufficient ground adhesion--due to snow, ice, etc.--to propel itself.
More specifically this invention relates to a traction aid having a belt like traction mat and an anchoring means pivotally connected thereto.
Prior art teaches numerous configurations for devices of this general kind; however most such comprise a great plurality of parts and / or require substantial tooling expenditures, factors which adversely affect their commercial acceptance.